Tonight, Tonight
The 27&28th episode of Season 12. Main Plot Adam appears late from volleyball practice. Bullfrog announces the finalists for the Battle of the Bands: Ascot Mascot, WhisperHug, and Ezra's Pound. Imogen and Adam are looking back at a girl with Ezra's Pount smiling at them. Adam says that with his luck she is eyeing Imogen, who is doubtful. After WhisperHug is nominated for the finals, Imogen approaches Ezra's Pound, while Maya suggests they do the Superman Song. Adam looks back to notice the girl giving Imogen a slip of paper with her phone number and her name: Missy, along with the words "Call me maybe?". Later, Adam is seen studying (rather, looking at Missy's note) when a voice offers a study buddy. It is Becky, but Adam continues giving her the cold shoulder and puts his book bag in the seat in front of her, an obvious sign that he is not happy to see her. As she dejectedly walks off, Dave appears, asking if he is all right. Adam replies that he simply "hates" Becky Baker, loud enough for her to hear. Dave asks why he is so upset over her, to which Adam replies that she entered a homophobic training camp in order to end all fondness for him, saying that even though he has been rejected before, what Becky did crossed the line. Dave's solution: stay away from Becky, to which Adam coldly agrees, as he and Becky are looking at each other. He proceeds to tell Dave that WhisperHug made it to the Battle of the Bands and he gives Dave Missy's slip. He takes Adam's phone and calls her. When nobody picks up, Adam says they should hang out sometime. At Dave's house, he and Adam are studying the Burning of Washington when Adam's phone rings. It is Missy, and they plan a date for tomorrow. Adam concedes to Dave, stating that this is what he needed to move pass Becky, who sends him an email, to which Dave immediately says to do away with it. Adam asks if he should at least read it first, but Dave repeats himself. This time, Adams obeys. He then points out that he and Becky would have been just fine were it not for him being transgender, and Dave says Adam is not at fault, Becky is. Adam asks what if he didn't tell Missy. Dave questions the smartness behind that, and Adam mentions that it is not the only thing about him, and that he wants to know what it feels like to be a regular guy, and that he needs fun. Dave jokingly asks if having gender identity conversations on the first date is not fun, to which Adam says "not quite". At Fiona's loft, Adam is going through some of Drew's clothing. Drew asks if Missy knows that he is "F to the M". Adam says she does not and he plans to keep it that way at least for the first date. Drew mentions that if she remains in the dark, he'll never know if she is okay with it, but when Adam requests the name of just one girl who has been okay with it, Drew cannot answer. So instead, he gives his brother a leather hoodie and a spritz of cologne. After putting a mirror in front of Adam, he asks what will happen should "things get hot". Adam mentions the compression vest, but Drew was referring to what should happen if she "gets grabby". Adam reminds him that it is only the first date, but Drew reminds him that it has happen to him on first dates (and that once it wasn't even a date). He then gives Adam a pickle. Adam calls him crazy, but Drew reminds him that he is going on a first date without telling Missy the truth and that it's better to be safe than sorry. He then gives Adam another spritz. Later on, Adam is sitting outside when Missy appears and they go for a walk. She tells him that Chaz Bono is making a guest appearance at the Battle of the Bands. She also mentions that he is FTM, much to Adam's shock. When they arrive at a vintage store, Adam holds the door open for her, and she senses something off with him. She tells him that he is different from other guys, as he is polite. They enter the store, Adam feeling somewhat relieved and more confident. Adam awaits Missy outside the fitting room and asks how the dress is, to which she replies "ridiculously tight" and asks him to help zip her up. When he does, things get romantic. He asks "how's that?" and she replies "you tell me." She turns around and makes out with him. Unfortunately, she fulfills Drew's prediction about getting "grabby". That is when the cucumber falls from Adam's pants and he runs off in embarrassment. Missy catches up with him. Adam tries to not talk about it, but Missy forces him to tell. She suggests the problem might be "stack of dimes", but he tells her that he is FTM like Chaz Bono. After Missy lets that sink in for moment, she quotes her household motto, saying that his sexual orientation is no problem with her. He asks if she is bluffing, but she tells him that he is fun and that she likes bass player, especially when they open up. They share another kiss and she asks him what song WhisperHug is doing tomorrow. Adam tells her the song is the Superman song. She then tells him not to go anywhere while she returns to the store to pay for the dress. Adam buys them 2 hot dogs with everything on them. Behind him, Becky is dropped off by her father when she notices and calls to him. Aggravated, Adam asks if she is following him, but she is only there for dinner with her father, who left to look for a parking spot. Adam angrily suggests that she "hide; you don't want to be seen with an abomination". She asks if he read her email and Adam gets the hot dogs and coldly says he did not. He also snaps at her, telling her he wants her to go away. As he angrily crosses the street, Becky follows him, telling him the theray is turning out futile. She is only reminded that she likes boys, and she says "you're a boy...between the ears, where it matters, and no prayer or therapy will ever change that" (apparently, that is what she said in the email he deleted). Suddenly, Missy appears, but she notices Becky and asks if she is his friend. Adam looks at her with anger and Becky looks at him with wonder of what his answer will be. He replies "no one important", much to Becky's heartbreak. They walk away and Becky returns to the other side of the street, trying her very best not to cry. While Adam and Missy sit down and begin eating their hot dogs, Adam momentarily looks after Becky, contemplating (and possibly feeling guilty) what he has just done to her. Later on, Dave and Adam are entering class to prepare for their second-to-last exam. Adam basically says he cannot wait for spring break. Dave asks how the date went with Missy. Adam says "B2", and Dave knows he is referring to Becky. Adam tells him that she told him that she is still into him when she bumped into her yesterday. He also shows Dave the email she sent him. I reads "Every time I go to reparative therapy, it only reinforces how much I love you." Adam states that Becky drives him nuts as they give their phones to Ms. Oh for the exams, and Dave says "Missy it is", but Adam remains uncertain. Dave reminds him that he himself said he would do away with interaction with Becky, but Adam tells him that he feels as though his heart wants him to give her another chance. They and Becky look at each other, but Ms. Oh tells everybody to begin their exams. After the exams, Adam catches Becky on her way out of the room and asks how her exam went. When she tries to avoid talking, he tells her to sit down with him. Adam tells her that he read her email, which he had deleted, much to her disbelief. He points out that he has met someone else, someone who refuses to care of his sexuality, lives with open-minded parents, and likes indie-pop (Becky is quick to point out the oxymoron in that) music just like him, but he still cannot stop thinking about him. Becky says she cannot tell her parents that they are dating and Adam stands to leave, saying that he just wasted his time, but Becky stops him and tells him that while in therapy she could only think about how she wanted to be with him, but with her multifarious family, she cannot tell them. Adam says that that tells him that she has something to be ashamed of and leaves her to her thoughts. When Adam enters rehearsal, he tells them that he feels like a major burden has been lifted now that he is through with Becky. Adam finishes a text to Missy before he focuses on the band. At the Battle of the Bands, WhisperHug discovers that they are in for a nasty surprise: Ezra’s Pound walks up to the stage and plays the Superman Song, much to their disbelief. Adam confesses that he told Missy what they were playing and Mo says that he, nay, they all got tricked. After their performance, Adam follows Missy back to her band’s tent and interrogates her. She tells him that she just really wanted to win and he was easy to play. She leaves him with a sincere apology, though she could not make it more obvious that she felt absolutely no remorse at all. Just then, the drummer walks in and asks if Adam has a carrot down his pants this time (an obvious mean reference to the pickle incident the other day). Enraged, Adam decks him in the face and calls him a jackass. Unfortunately, Bullfrog is standing right behind him. During Ascot Mascot’s performance, the band is discussing what to do (Mo suggests leaving, Zig refuses to let anyone quit because they will win by default, and Maya suggests playing one of their own songs), but Bullfrog approaches them with Adam and tells them they are disqualified due to Adam’s act of violence. A disappointed Mo is quick to scold Adam for his two acts of foolishness. Adam tries to defend himself, but Mo tells him that it all has nothing to do with him being trans, but everything to do with him being a stupid boy. Adam apologizes and leaves to clean up his mess. Adam approaches Chaz Bono and tells him his situation, to which Chaz points out that being made fun of does not leave any good reason to start a fight. He also tells Chaz about the pickle. When Chaz requests the name of the girl he did this for, he tells him her name is Becky and that he thought he could move on from her by going for someone else, even though they would be perfect if she did not want to keep them a secret from her disapproving parents. Chaz tells him that it happens, but when Adam asks if girl situations ever get easier, Chaz says no and that every relationship has its own set of challenges, but the important thing is that he and Becky love each other, and if her parents take longer to get on board, she is not to blame. Adam, feeling more motivated, says that he is his idol, but Chaz says it is more of the other way around because he is in high school and is this far along, but he also tells him to try not to fight. He then agrees to try and convince Bullfrog to let WhisperHug back in the competition. Mo, followed by Imogen and Adam, enters the WhisperHug tent, where Maya and Zig are waiting for them (having just gone through their own bit of drama) and delivers the news: WhisperHug’s disqualification is lifted on the condition that Adam stays out of the performance. Zig agrees to cover bass and Maya agrees to sing. She needlessly apologizes to Adam for his loss of position in the competition, but Adam brushes it off, grabs his things, and leaves for the Bakers’ home while the rest of his band prepares for their performance. At home, Becky, whose parents and brother are absent at the moment, opens the back door to see Adam, much to her worry, but he intends to make this quick. He tells her that he understands if she wants to keep them from her parents and he requests they try again, despite any risk that might come along. Becky’s smile is all the answer she needs, but her father walks in and sees them immediately, demanding to know what is going on. Becky holds Adam’s hand and tells her father that she and Adam are together, waiting for an answer. At a party at Fiona’s loft, Adam and Becky arrive. They are immediately greeted by Fiona, Drew, and Bianca, and Adam introduces Becky. Fiona informs Adam that WhisperHug won third place and that they are on their way to the party. They return to their conversation and Adam admits he cannot believe he just walked into a party with Becky, but Becky cannot believe she just walked out on her father with him. Adam seems worried, as her father did not seem to be jumping for joy, but Becky confides in him that if they show how great they are together, they will eventually accept them. Drew pulls Adam aside and congratulates him for getting Becky and Missy, calling him a player. Adam denies that label and returns his brother’s jacket, saying that he had to mess up with the wrong girl to get to the right one, to which Drew says that he has been there, looking at Bianca, who is talking to Becky. He then asks Adam to be his best man at the wedding they have planned in Las Vegas for the spring break, to which Adam happily agrees. Bianca tells him that she is glad he is coming with them and that it will be fun, but Adam calls that an understatement (“it’ll be insane in the membrane”). Fiona calls herself the best wedding planner on Earth, to which Drew denies, calling her disorganized. As they and Bianca walk off, Becky kisses Adam, which draws them attention. Adam says he did not know she was into public displays of affection, to which Becky states that she has nothing to be ashamed of. They end the episode with a dance, which brings everybody else to dance themselves. Sub Plot When WhisperHug makes it into the Battle of the Bands, Zig hugs Maya in excitement, which turns into an awkward moment for both of them. Maya is later with Campbell studying for their French oral report. Cam apparently says a flirtatious line that gets Maya to kiss him. Right at that moment Tori appears, embarrassed to have intruded. When Cam asks her a conjugation question, Tori admits she feels as though she is losing Zig, as he acts as though he is elsewhere whenever they're together. Thinking quickly, Maya tells her that she is merely overreacting, as he is dealing with exams and the Battle of the Bands. An oblivious Cam, a relieved Maya, and a reassured Tori return to the conjugations, but Maya remains uneasy. The next day, Zig is walking along studying chemicals when Maya catches up to him and tells him to stop whatever he is doing. Zig slyly asks why he should stop studying chemicals. Maya (calling him "Dummy") refers to him being off around Tori. After relinquishing their cell phones for the exam, Maya reminds him that they agreed things would go back to normal and they have not. Zig points out that only she agreed to it, and their kiss is hard to forget. Maya says that she is with Cam, Tori is her best friend, but Zig cuts her off by implying that she was about to call him "the big, bad wolf". Maya tells him he doesn't have to be and makes him agree to being nice to Tori, who sits beside her and they smile at each other. Later at the Matlin house, Maya, Cam, and Tori are studying. Tori checks her phone points out that Zig has yet to text her back. Maya tells her that she talked to him, but she lies by saying nothing is wrong, that he is simply busy. The doorbell rings and Katie (annoyedly at Maya's command) answeres it (and calls her a "lazy...ugh!"). When Zig walks in with a bag, the awkwardness strikes. Maya does some quick thinking and tells Tori the he is there because she "told him you Tori was here" and Zig follows her deception. Maya sits next to Cam and Zig sits next to Tori. He gives Cam the bag and he opens it, revealing 2 bags of Ketchup chips. Cam asks himwhy he only brought 2, as his parents own the convenience store and Zig says he should have brought more. Zig then suggests they add harmonies to the Superman song. Maya says to see what Cam and Tori think. She turns on the song and she and Zig up to get some drinks. Zig tells Maya that he was unaware of Cam and Tori's premature presence at her house and Maya sarcastically tells him that she feels better. She again insults his intelligence and tells him nothing can happen between them. He tells her that he is going to break up with Tori after exams and the Battle of the Bands. She defies the idea, but Zig reminds her that she wanted him to be nice to Tori, and it is not nice to make her think he still likes her. Third Plot Clare is in her room doing homework with Eli , who is very stressed about the calculus exam. She reassures him that his math problems will be over once he reaches NYU. Then they look at the clock and Clare counts down the last 5 seconds until Helen knocks on the door. She enters the room and says that Eli has to go home. Clare sarcastically says "yes, Eli, it's time to run", and Eli gathers his items and leaves the house. Clare confronts her mother about kicking her boyfriend out before sundown. Her mother ignores the subject and tells her to resume studying, but Clare guarantees straight A's and they say good night. Wen Jake walks by with Katie, Clare tells them of the rule of visitors not being allowed past 8, but Jake tells her that,Glen has no problem with her being there. Clare is stunned and confused, sensing a double standard. The next day Clare sits with Jake (calling him "Jakie", which throws him off), and gives him half of her turkey Swiss sandwich, which happens to be his favorite sandwich after chicken salad. After a moment of awkwardness, Clare asks if he has noticed a double standard in the house, which Jake denies. Clare explains that even though Eli has to go home at 8, Katie gets to stay over all hours of the night. She also says that she wants to spend as much time with Eli as she can, as he is leaving for NYU next year. She makes Jake take part in a plan: their parents are going away for the evening, so Jake merely calls Helen and tells her that Eli is coming over to study with him, and she cannot kick him out because he is technically Jake's guest. Jake asks for something in return, and Clare suggests a happy step-sister with 2 thumbs-up. Jake walks away and agrees to the plan. Later, at the Edwards-Martin's household, Clare is forced to go to the craft fair with her mom, even though she was supposed to spend the afternoon with Eli. She tells him he doesn't have to stay and they share a brief kiss. She comes home to find Eli and Jake high, takes the weed, and tells Eli to go upstairs to her bedroom so her mom won't catch him. She goes upstairs to find Eli, after talking to her mom and covering for Jake. She finds him sleeping in her bed, and wakes him up.He tells her it's "sleep time," and refuses to get up. She asks him how he is at jumping out windows, he gets out of her bed shirtless and replies by telling her, "that's high, I'm high...sorry I'm such a bad boyfriend.." Helen comes in and catches Eli shirtless and he leaves embarrassed. She finds the weed on Clare's bed and asks if Eli is a druggie. She forbids him from ever stepping foot in their household again. Clare tells her it was Jake's fault and that he gave it to Eli. Jake hears this while standing in the doorway. He tells Clare's mom that they did smoke but not in the house. Helen is furious and tells him his dad will deal with it later.This is the first time she is heard cussing. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after Tonight, Tonight by The Smashing Pumpkins. *Chaz Bono guest stars as himself. *Adam will get into his third physical fight in this episode. *Due to TeenNick wanting to avoid airing this episode on November 23, which is Black Friday in the United States, it will air as an hour long episode on November 20. *Tori and Cam find out about the kiss between Maya and Zig at the pageant. *Clare gets more privliges when Helen decides to become less strict to even out with Glen's laid back rules with Jake. *Bullfrog appears for the first time since last season. *Adam gets into his third fight. *Cam gave Maya a good luck bracelet. *Fiona and Drew throw another party at their condo. *Becky and Adam stand up to Mr.Baker. *WhisperHug places third in the battle of the bands competition. *This episode marks the end of Zig and Tori's third relationship. *This episode marks the beginning and end of Adam and Missy's fling. *This episode marks the beginning of Adam and Becky's second relationship. *This is the 400th episode in the whole Degrassi Franchise. |-| Gallery= Ikfs.png tumblr_mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg 24wd36b.jpg 348kjft.jpg eq15jr.jpg jfxc7l.jpg t8sxok.jpg xfwxux.jpg tumblr_mdn9i8Fn5a1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg tumblr_mdslf9knMn1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Sgdr.jpg Rturty.jpg S434l.jpg Mfdt4e.jpg 09retd.jpg Op840.jpg Kjfdg0ore.jpg Kjfgok.jpg Ytygg.jpg Lkgfdo.png Kjsfsdop.jpg Kdjfglk.jpg Jipouio.jpg Jhouhi.jpg Jhgjkk.jpg Hgjfyt.jpg Ghtfy.jpg 9oui0.jpg Ghrty.jpg Ghjg6.jpg Dfgertr.jpg 567hgh.jpg 56fhfgh.jpg 54t4.png Eeet.png Werwrf.jpg Uirie.jpg Gfhfgj.jpg Ry546.jpg Qklerj.jpg Hhjkhjk.png Ghjftyt.png 09poip.jpg Kjfglkf.png Kjf;lf.jpg Fh5tt65.jpg Fgjhgj.jpg Bcdfg.jpg Aslkfjsl.jpg Aqlkej.jpg 234hgdfg.jpg 8fdigjl.jpg Nvljgd.jpg Kdfjg.png Aeiorp.jpg 9isdpf.jpg 87rjs.jpg dfgertds.jpg e5435.jpg kfdjspf.png Srwerhui.jpg Sreyrt.jpg Sr3rhf.jpg Sireur.jpg Oidsufo.jpg Iodugd.jpg Hiytfy.jpg Gchrt.jpg Fghfyr.jpg Cghfgrd.jpg Sufoief.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Skljfwei.jpg Kjglkdf.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Kjdlfje.jpg Kdjgor.jpg Isuf.jpg Isfskfj.jpg Irepoikg.jpg Gjkjgr.jpg Gffdtr.jpg Fdkjgf.jpg Dkjlrkt.jpg Dkjgori.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Dflkgjf.jpg Aksfjsl.jpg CamayaTT2.jpg Lkdfj.jpg Kljlk.jpg Kljhyoi.jpg Kl;jklj.jpg Kl;djgdfj.jpg Kj;kkl;j.jpg Kfjgf.jpg Jklkkl.jpg Jkhjh.jpg Jhjyiou.jpg Iuoihjkl.jpg Ipokhjlk.jpg Fghrty.jpg Fdgrt.jpg Fdgdft.jpg Dgrtrt.jpg Dfgerer.jpg Awerwe.jpg |-| Promos= * MuchMusic Promo *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Supporting Cast *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Chaz Bono as Himself *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Kendra Leigh Timmins as Missy *Lauren Toyota as Herself Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Clare: "She's coming, quick do math!" to Eli and Jake. *Katie: "You're such a lazy... ugh!" Maya: "(mimics) You're such a lazy...ugh!" *Mo: "Adam! Last time I checked the iPhone wasn't a valid musical instrument... play your bass." *Imogen: "Man, I hate litterbugs!" (After Tori leaves) *Adam: "I can't believe I just walked into a party with you." Becky: "I can't believe I just walked out on my dad with you." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Tonight, Tonight (1) on TeenNick (USA) *Watch Tonight, Tonight (2) on TeenNick (USA) *Download Tonight, Tonight (1)(2) on Living On Video - TV (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes